harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns DS & 3DS '(牧場物語　ふたごの村, ''Bokujō Monogatari: Futago no Mura, lit. Ranch Story: Twin Villages) is the sixth Harvest Moon title to be released for the Nintendo DS system, and is the first Harvest Moon game to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. '''Story Long ago, the towns of Bluebell and Konohana were friendly neighbors, joined together by a tunnel underneath the mountain that separated the towns. The mayor of Bluebell (Rutger) began fighting with Konohana's mayor (Ina) as time went on. Each mayor claimed that their town was better, and it created more and more tension between the two towns. As the mayors continued to fight, the Harvest Goddess grew more and more restless. When the fighting didn't stop, the Harvest Goddess punished the two towns by blocking the tunnel that once connected them. The town's have very little interaction now, but still remain bitter to one another. As a new farmer, you are eager to begin your new life on a new farm. While travelling on the mountain, you fall off of your carriage, and you forget which town you were supposed to live in! Rutger and Ina will each tell you a bit about their own, and it will then be up to you as the player to decide which town you like best. After picking a town, you will begin your new life there, and attempt to mend the relationship between the two towns. 'Gameplay' The game's main purpose is to win the cooking competitions that happen four days out of each season. This is when each town will come together and compete. By competing in each competition, it will slowly increase the friendship between the two mayors. By increasing their friendship, the Harvest Goddess will eventually decide to unblock the tunnel that is blocking the two towns. Although the game's main purpose is to cook dishes for the cooking festival, the game has many of the classic Harvest Moon elements to it as well. The player will have a choice between a female (Lillian) or male character (Phillip), and will also have a choice of which town they'd like to live in. The player will then be introduced to their farm. The player can grow crops on their farm, raise livestock, forage, fish, catch bugs, and do requests to make money. Relationships are also a very key part of the game. Interacting between NPC's is important in order to build friendships, and to also build the flower level of the person you'd like to eventually marry and have a child with. New Features * Brand new cast of characters, with a the exception of a few returning characters *You can choose between Konohana and Bluebell. You can also move to the other village at the end of each season. *New animals to raise like Alpacas and Honey Bees, and a *A pet owl that can help you fly between towns from the mountain top. *New crops are available to be planted such as daikon and bok choy. *Instead of a heart near a character's portrait, there is a chain of flowers to tell you your friendship levels. *Brand new way of triggering heart events, and being able to take somebody out on a date. *Plant crops under the Goddess' Spring for your friends to be able to harvest over wifi. *Bachelors can now perform 'reverse proposals, although some cannot. *Villagers sometimes post requests on the request boards in each village. DS vs. 3DS There are only a few differences between the Nintendo DS version and the 3DS version. Obviously the 3DS version has 3D capability while the DS version does not, and the graphic quality is better because of the 3DS' enhanced screen. The 3DS' screen is also wider so you get to get a wider view of the area. Another difference is that the DS version is not region locked while the 3DS version is. The 3DS version also has street pass. With this game's street pass, you can put items in your 'Street Pass Box' and trade items with people you pass by. The last difference is that the 3DS version has an extra petting minigame, kind of like the ones Island of Happiness ''or Sunshine Islands'' that make it easier to max out your animals' hearts, but the DS version doesn't. Otherwise, the two games are completely identical. On a negative note, the 3DS version has some unexplainable framerate issues on larger farms. 'Activities' Crops Complete list of crops. Livestock Bug Catching 'Marriage Candidates' Ash img 6.png|link=Ash (ToTT)|linktext=Ash Cam img 6.png|link=Cam (ToTT)|linktext=Cam Kana img 2.png|link=Kana (ToTT)|linktext=Kana Hiro img 5.png|link=Hiro (ToTT)|linktext=Hiro Dirk twinv.png|link=Dirk (ToTT)|linktext=Dirk Mikhail img 2.png|link=Mikhail (ToTT)|linktext=Mikhail Bachelors *Ash *Cam *Kana *Hiro *Dirk *Mikhail Bachelorettes Laney img 2.png|link=Laney (ToTT)|linktext=Laney Georgia img 6.png|link=Georgia (ToTT)|linktext=Georgia Reina img 2.png|link=Reina (ToTT)|linktext=Reina Nori img 1.png|link=Nori (ToTT)|linktext=Nori Oracle img 1.png|link=Oracle (ToTT)|linktext=Oracle Alisa img 2.png|link=Alisa (ToTT)|linktext=Alisa *Laney *Georgia *Reina *Nori *Oracle *Alisa 'Villagers' Bluebell Villagers Rutger: The mayor of Bluebell. He is often pleased by the fact that everyone in Bluebell 'acts like one big family', and is always lending out a hand for one of the townsfolk. Cheryl: Ash's younger sister. She works as the shop clerk, selling feed and medicine for animals. She is a cheerful young girl who is very protective of her brother. Jessica: Ash and Cheryl's mother. She sells farm animals, as well as impregnates adult animals. Howard: Laney's father. He manages the restaurant in Bluebell. He has a very effeminate nature, and although he is protective of his daughter, he wants her to be happy. Eileen: The carpenter. She offers various upgrades for the two farms. The upgrades are available at the start of the season, starting with Summer 1, and are different for the two farms. Enrique and Diego: Two brothers who run the general store in Bluebell. Diego runs the counter, while Enrique raises chickens. Although they have a rivalry with their brother in Konohana, they go to visit him every Saturday. Grady: Georgia's father, he runs the pet and horse shop in Bluebell. Rose: Rutger's wife, she works in the town hall. Nathan: He acts as the priest, Unlocked in Years 2. Konohana Villagers Ayame: A romancist doctor that works and lives in the clinic with her intern, Hiro, she likes to tell people tips about how to befriend people, has a dreamy appearance but it's very realist, she's gentle and kind to everybody and worries when someone's injured, can appear to be old sometimes, but her soul is not. Gombe: Gombe owns the seed shop of Konohana, a older guy that likes to have fun, tell jokes and play various games with everybody in town, inside his old body lies a childy soul that tends to take the fun in first place, very sweet to everybody and is the right company if you like fun, he lives with his daughter Nori in the house south to the town hall. Ina: The mayor of Konohana, seems very serious at first appearance, but is gentle and kind, just like to take everything to the serious side, cares much about her town and the folk living on it, try to help everybody the way she can, likes to walk by the town to see how's everyone, she have an immortal rivality with Rutger, Bluebell's mayor, lives in the town hall with her son, Rahi. Mako: Mako owns the orchard, a fellow and funny old guy that likes to study plants, specializing in fruit trees, aren't afraid of doing the "hard work", is very studious but sometimes can be rude, just because he expresses everithing that stop by his mind, Mako lives with his niece, Reina in the last house of Konohana. Rahi: The active and playful son of Ina, is energetic and funny and is everytime running around the village, likes to play and have fun, but besides his child spirit, lies a mature Rahi that cares about the town just like his mother, is very studious and have a crush on Ying. Raul: He own a grocery shop on Konohana Village. It's not much different from his brother's shop in Bluebell except he sell "Rice" and his brother sell "Flour". He use red poncho and sombrero, with mustache on his face. He don't like all wild animals, but he really loves fireflies. On his day off, he met his brothers from Bluebell Village. Sheng: A blacksmith that lives in Konohana. He will upgrade one of your tools once each season. He is a fanatic panda lover. Everytime you talk to him, he will tell you about panda. He dressed up as panda with panda hat and shirt, he even like bamboo as panda! Ying: Ying is a little girl that lives with her grandmother Yun in the tea house, Ying lived in the mainland, but her parents discovered that she has a sickness and she had to be sent to Konohana because the air there is better, as she cannot come too much to outside, she stays indoors reading books and helping her grandmother on the work, when she can gets out, she likes to play with Rahi. Yun: She is the owner of Yun's Tea House, a place that sell japanese style dishes and tea. He lives with her granddaughter Ying. She makes dishes on her shop. She rarely going out of her shop. She like many dishes except all dishes from Howard's Cafe. Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:ToTT Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Nintendo 3DS